The Fire and The Sea
by agt232
Summary: What if Katniss and Finnick took matters into their own hands to rescue Peeta or Annie? Would this end in happiness, destruction or something neither expected? Could fire ever meet the sea? Set after Catching Fire, for Everdair fans but has elements of Everlark, Everthorne and Annick *Girl on fire, sea green eyes Similar to books but I needed to change parts so don't hate :)
Please leave lots of reviews so I know whether you like it and I should keep on going!:) all criticism is appreciated but I hope you love it

As I watch the blinking of my monitor in the dreary hospital room in what they tell me is District 13, I am sure I have never felt this blank before, this emotionless. I am even incapable of worrying about Peeta, Peeta who is probably being tortured by the Capitol right now. A knock sounds on the door. I look up, but don't say or do anything. I can only assume that it's Prim, Gale, my mother or Haymitch, if he has gotten the nerve to face me after I attacked and accused him, but rightfully so. If he is expecting an apology he will be disappointed. Instead it's Finnick Odair, the Capitol's darling, dressed in a hospital robe and still managing to look his gorgeous self despite the dark circles under his eyes and his mused hair. "Hey," he says, giving me a weak attempt at his usual charming smile. I simply stare at him, remembering his presence in the confrontation with my mentor, and I decide not to talk to him. "Looks like I'm not the only person who hates the world right now," he says lightly, sitting on my bed, not quite a comfortable distance away. Not that Finnick has ever understood the concept of personal space, mind you. But he is definitely right about me hating the world, at least a world that's full of betrayers like Hamyitch and even him. "Why do _you_ hate the world?" I grumble, not because I'm concerned but because I'm genuinely curious as to how he can betray me and be mad at the world, like he isn't in the wrong but everyone else is. "Because Annie is being held in the Capitol with Peeta," he replies wryly. "And they won't take them out of there." "Oh," I say, staring at the bedcovers. I should offer a consolation, maybe, but I can't right now. "I could get used to the hospital life though, you know. Being waited on, getting food delivered right to you, never getting out of bed, hell, I even get a neck massage when my neck gets sore," he lets his head fall backwards until he is comfortably resting on my bed, looking up at me with famous sea green eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't mind, would you?" He smirks, gesturing to his neck. "I would," I answer blankly, staring at the blinking monitor again. "You know, I do admire your fluency of sarcasm. I've tried it, but I've never been that great at it. But you, _you_ have _mastered_ it," Finnick says dramatically. "It wasn't sarcasm," I mutter roughly. "See, you're just great at it! Twice in a row, and I could barely catch onto it," He gives a chuckle, then gets up again. "But seriously, you need one of those massage people." Then Finnick walks back out the way he came in, and I just lie there, wondering what the point in that conversation was. To annoy me, probably – _that_ he has succeeded in. Although I have to admit that the fact that Annie is also being held captive with Peeta and that District 13 won't even attempt a rescue mission has sparked my interest, or more my anger. I can't get Peeta out of there on my own. As much as I hate it, I am reliant on 13. Without them, I can't rescue him. Once they have decided I am fit to leave this hospital and discard the "mentally unstable" bracelet, I should try and fix this. A nurse comes in with lunch on a tray and I eat it. She watches me for a moment, wide eyed, as if she is seeing a robot rather than a human, which I suppose is understandable. I don't exactly _feel_ anymore.

A few days later Plutarch visits me, and although he was part of this secret plan and failed to rescue Peeta, he wasn't obligated to tell me – Haymitch was, as my mentor. He tells me that Coin is anxious to meet with me when I am ready, and I know it will have something to do with me being 'the Mockingjay'. It doesn't excite me in the least, and I only give him a blank nod when he informs me. He tells me of a few going ons, mostly things I have already heard from Gale, and I pretend to listen when my thoughts are elsewhere and realise at the end of the mostly one sided conversation that I've agreed to meet with Coin. From what I've heard of her I think she is a good leader. She is certainly structured and organised anyway, which I am not sure is a good or a bad thing because I am neither of those things. Gale occasionally complains about his timetable that is stamped onto his forearm each morning, but I think he enjoys being 'Soldier Hawthorne', and I assume I might receive a similar status if I become as involved as he evidently is. Finnick suddenly walks into the room after Plutarch has left, not bothering to knock. "Hello Finnick," I manage a very bored sounding greeting. "Hello Katniss," he reciprocates in a mocking and fairly accurate imitation of my tone of voice. "And actually, it's _Soldier Odair_." "Right," I say. "So you've started working with Coin?" "No," he answers simply, sitting on the edge of my bed, a more comfortable distance away this time. "It's what they call me though, and they've tried to stamp me," he shows me the timetable on his forearm. "Poor little Finnick, is it going to stain your flawless skin?" I pretend to show concern for him. "I'm going to take the compliment from that," he smirks. "But yes, it does stain sometimes," Finnick tells me, reaching to take a wipe from my bedside table. "Do you mind?" he asks before he takes it, looking up at me imploringly. "No," I shake my head, and he takes it and proceeds to wipe of the remnants of the ink. "Won't you get in trouble for that?" "No," he shrugs. "They don't really want me there, at least not until I'm stable. If I'm _ever_ stable," he chuckles, displaying a bracelet identical to mine. "But calling me Soldier Odair is probably meant to motivate me or some other shit. They wouldn't want to lose their Victors," he says lightly, raising his bronze eyebrows. "Then why aren't I Soldier Everdeen?" I look at him, and observe that the dark circles underneath his eyes have only gotten darker. Whatever Finnick does when he ignores the timetable and presumably stays in his hospital bed isn't sleeping. "You haven't agreed to be the Mockingjay yet, girl on fire," he smirks again. "You need to spread those little wings, or give them a little twirl before they'll give you such an important name." I assume there's mockery in his voice, and choose to ignore it, although I can't say anything I've heard or seen of District 13 and Coin from my hospital bed has excited me, and I am not about to defend them. "Why are you here?" I ask, thinking aloud. "Just because I'm mentally unstable, you think they guard me up? You could get out of that door if you wanted to as well." "So you _wanted_ to come and see me?" I raise my dark eyebrows in disbelief. I have to be the worst choice of company in all of 13. "Yeah, you think the others understand? We were in the Quell, and both of our loved ones are in the Capitol," he again says this lightly, as if it is nothing of significance. And I am not sure if it is. Perhaps we were friends in the Quell, he is likeable enough, I suppose. But now? Although I don't dislike him and I'd rather talk to him than Plutarch, I wouldn't say the Quell has necessarily formed a bond between us. "Do you want the truth?" He says suddenly, his stunning sea green eyes widening a little. "Sure," I mumble, not really sure if I do or not. "We need to get Annie and Peeta out of there. I-I've seen and heard things when I showed up to a meeting once, and they're- they're in trouble," He stares down at his lap, clutching his hands together. "I need your help."

Sorry, had to leave it on a cliffhanger haha ;) if you have any ideas for the next chapter I'm open to suggestions but I do have an idea already... Here's a little teaser for the next chapter...

"Thankyou, thankyou," he murmurs, then pulls away the radio. "She's coming."

Oooo the mystery hahah:D any guesses about who she is?


End file.
